1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for converting sound into configurations portraying that sound and more particularly to a system for transforming audio signals into a form suitable for reproduction on a television viewing screen, thus entertaining a viewer with varying visual patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old in the art to use cathode ray tube oscilloscopes for the display of geometric patterns. The simultaneous displacement of two sinusoids, for example, results in the display of Lissajous figures determinative of a harmonic relationship between the two applied sinusodial signals. Prior art devices can generally be described as belonging in either one of two categories. In the first category, there is the X-Y type of display system that was connected directly to the cathode ray tube of the television receiver thus requiring either customizing the television circuitry or the origination of circuitry using the cathode ray tube of the televison receiver but not the internal circuitry. Such a system creates unduly jumbled images due to the complexity of the input waveforms over wide frequency ranges. The resultant images were thus so lacking in pattern, that an observer could not distinguish unique patterns related to music making the display tiresome and unexciting. One prior art device disclosed a color interpretation system in which music signals were processed and then furnished by way of separate paths to a single tri-color picture tube in a television receiver. Each path in this system affected one of the control electrodes of the picture tube. Such extensive modification of television receivers under this system was required that many people were discouraged from purchasing such systems and enjoying displays of this type because of the expense involved in the modification and the increase in the possibility of more frequent servicing. Such extensive modifications served to render what might have otherwise been routine maintenance practically impossible. Other systems in the second category define devices which are compatible with normal television sets in that they connect directly to the antenna input terminals, however, most of these use external pattern generators. These systems are also quite complicated in structure and the images produced are generally lacking in excitement and variety. A reliable and inexpensive system for processing an audio source into a visual representation on a television receiver without necessitating alterations or modifications of either the audio source or the television receiver has not been available heretofore. It would thus be of great advantage to the art to provide a reliable and inexpensive system for uniting audio signals with a television receiver so as to provide a pleasing display thereon.